The Dragon Princess
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: What if after the battle with Phantom Fairy Tail finds a little girl with her cat that's a dragon slayer as well? Natsu is very protective of the little girl and promises to help her find her father that's a dragon. But what will happen when Natsu breaks the promise?
1. Just a child

3rd person Pov.

Deep in the Mountains was a hidden Base and high up in the air in a sky prison were two doors. One was empty, but the other was occupied. Inside the cell was a small 9 year old girl that was chained up to the wall covered in bruises with long dirty hair, chains were around her feet, hands and neck that bind her to the wall.

Her head hung down as she breather heavily, the chains were sucking away her magical abilities. She has been in this cell for a while now and she didn't like it.

But she had no choice…

She looked to her side at the small cage that held a small cat. The cat was purple and had a small star shaped marking on the right side of her forehead. The cat was sitting down and looking at the girl who gave the small cat a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Star, I'm fine." She said and then began to cough. The cat stood up in the cage and gripped the bars looking at the girl worried.

"No you're not! They don't give you enough food and you keep giving your food to me! The chains are taking your magical abilities and by not eating you're weakening yourself even more!" the cat called Star shouted at the girl.

The girl just smiled and looked down at the ground, her black long hair covering her face and eyes.

"As long as you're alright I will be as well." She said an turned to Star with a smile, Star just looked at the girl and got tears in her eyes.

"Star, stay strong, everything will be alright as soon as I get the key to get you out of there." She said and Star whipped away her tears and nodded at the girl determined.

"We will get out of here together!" Star said and the girl nodded and looked back at the door with a frown.

"As soon as we can we will get out of here." She said and then blinked s the door began to open. They never closed it because the girl can't escape and if she didn't it was far too high for her to survive the jump.

Even thought she was in this situation she smiled at the person who walked inside. The guy just walked inside carrying a lot of iron and a plate with some food. He walked to a corner where a table and chair were at and dropped the iron on top of the table.

He turned around to the smiling girl and walked over to her.

"Hello Gajeel!" She said as the dragon slayer dropped himself on the floor in front of the girl sitting and pouting. He put the plate in front of her and gave her a weird look as the girl smiled.

"There kid, eat." He said and she looked at her food and then back at him.

"Can you give this to Star please?" she asked him, he rose an eyebrow at her.

"You're giving you foot to the cat?" he asked her, she nodded and he sighed and stood up taking the plate and giving the food to the Star who was watching the girl with a concerned look.

Gajeel just walked back to the table and chair and plopped down on the chair beginning to eat the iron. He didn't really like to eat at his guild, everyone talked to him and disturbed him. But he didn't mind being in the presence of the girl and her cat.

"Are they bugging you again?" she asked him, he looked at her stopping in the middle of chewing on some iron. He then gulped it down and gave her an irritated look.

"They always bug me! They always talk to me while I eat and try to make 'friends'" he said the word with some weird irritating voice " and it's annoying because I want to eat my iron!" he said and the girl smiled.

"I'm talking to you too, don't I irritate you too?" she asked him, he glanced at her while she waited for his answer and gulped down another piece of iron.

"Yes you do, but you're less irritating." He said and returned to eating iron making her smiled at him.

"Yey, you're my friend from now on!" she said with stars shimmering around her, she almost killed himself as a piece of iron got stuck in his throat and he began to cough.

"O-Oi! We're not friends! You're still irritating me, just a little less than the others!" he shouted at her, she looked at the ground as tears fell from her eyes.

"You're mean!" she cried and he sighed annoyed. He looked at her and began to think, why does the Master need a little girl like her? She's nothing special. She's just a little child. And the cat isn't anything either because all it does is fly!

"Gajeel!" the blinked and looked at the girl and saw her look at him determined.

"But you're a friend to me!" she said and he blinked at her.

"W-why?" he asked her, she just smiled at him.

"Because you're the only one that visits me and brings me food, before you got here nobody ever came and I was all alone with Star." She said and he frowned and glanced at Star who was watching the girl worried, she hasn't even touched her food.

He sighed and walked over to the cage, the girl blinked at him confused. He took a piece of bread but left enough for Star to eat, he walked back and crouched down in front of the girl.

"You need to eat, idiot!" he said and repeatedly pushed the bread into her mouth while she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Y-your sho *munch* mean *gulp*" he grunted as he made her eat something. After he made her eat he sighed and looked at her annoyed.

"How can you be a dragon slayer?" he asked himself and she smiled at him.

"Because you're one!" she said happily and he got annoyed.

"That doesn't make any sense!" he shouted at her and sighed sitting down onto his chair again.

"So…" she began and he looked at her as she pulled her knees ho her chest and looked at him expectantly.

"Story time! What did you do today?" she asked him with stars in her eyes, he sweat dropped and sighed.

"Nothing much, we attacked Fairy Tail," he said and she frowned.

"Fairy Tail?" she asked him, he rose an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, do you know them?" he asked her, she shook her head.

"No, I only heard about them, so why did you attack them?" she asked him.

"The Master said we needed a girl and she happened to be a member of Fairy Tail, so we attacked them and now the rain girl and ground guy are getting her." He said and the girl tilted her head to the side.

"Couldn't you just have asked nicely?" she asked him making him give her a weird look and sweat drop.

"It doesn't work like that in this world." He said and she nodded and made ö face as if realizing something.

"So, what happened next? Did they attack you?" he asked him, he shook his head and grinned.

"No, Fairy Tail will follow the rules, so I left them something extra." He said and laughed a little.

"You're creepy when you laugh like that." She said and he glared at her.

"Don't say that to people!" he shouted and she yelped.

"But it's true!" she said and then looked at him.

"What extra did you leave them? A note?" she asked and he shook his head sighing annoyed while sweat dropping.

"No, I attacked a team and pinned them to a three making sure it was visible and I drew the Guild's mark on the girl's stomach to make sure they know who did it.

"Hee hee hee…" Gajeel blinked and looked at the girl as she grinned at him.

"You pinned a girl to a three and painted on her stomach, oh you shy dragon slayer, you." He then got off of his chair and shouted at her with a small blush.

"I didn't do anything! I beat them up and made sure that they will come to the guild so we can destroy them!" he shouted and she blinked at him.

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" she asked him, he glared at her.

"No! Especially not a Fairy!" he said and she pouted.

"And I thought you were becoming a man." She said and he got a mark on his head.

"So…" she said and he glared at her.

"Have they come to get revenge yet?" she asked him, he cooled off and shook his head sitting down on the chair.

"No, they should any moment thought." He sad and looked at the door.

"I will be taking my leave, I'll come and get you some more food later today. The girl should also be here soon." He said and the girl nodded.

"Agrona." She looked up as he called her name.

"I'm sorry." He said ad she looked at him confused.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked him, he turned to the door and opened it ready to jump off.

"Because I can't do more to help you." He said and jumped off letting the door close on its own. She blinked and smiled.

"Idiot, you can't do anything, it's not your fault." Agrona said and smiled slightly and turned to Star.

"I hope he comes back soon!" she said and Star frowned at but smiled anyways and nodded. If Agrona could trust him then she can as well, and he apologized to her too! That means something coming from Gajeel!

After a while she could hear the door next to her cell open and close, they must have brought in the girl Gajeel was talking about. She smiled slightly and tried to see something from the little window that connecter her room with the one next to her but she didn't have the strength to stand let alone hold herself up for so long.

She sighed and looked around in the cell, the isn't anything to keep herself busy with so she didn't the one thing she always did.

Humming

As she hummed a tune Star sweat dropped as it didn't make any sense at all. She mixed slow sounds with fast ones and some that sounded like electricity. Star sighed and sat down watching her best friend with a smile. At least she isn't gloomy all the time.

"What is… where am I?" Agrona stopped humming and looked at the small window, the girl must be awake!

"Hi there!" she shouted and heard a shriek.

"W-who is there?!" the girl shouted frightened and Agrona laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She said and then looked at the window as a girl with blond hair appeared there and gasped when she saw Agrona. Agrona just smiled at her in awe.

"Wow, you're pretty!" she said with stars in her eyes as she admired the girl.

"My name is Agrona, what is yours?" she asked her, Lucy blinked frowning.

"M-my name is Lucy, what happened to you?" she asked Agrona.

"Oh, I got captured and I'm here ever since then." She said with a smile and Lucy sweat dropped.

"Why are you here?" she asked her, Agrona shrugged.

"I don't know, I was walking around with Star at one point and then the next I was tied up in these chains, I can't get out thought. They eat my magical power and I can't do anything, I haven't been able to walk in a while now…" Agrona traced off remembering the things she hasn't done in a while.

"Who's Star?" Lucy asked confused, did the girl have an imaginary friend? Agrona smiled and looked over at Star.

"There, Star say hi!" Agrona said happily, she finally had someone to talk to other than Gajeel.

"Hi!" Star said and waved at Lucy with a smile, happy to see someone other and a girl at that!

"Another exceed." Lucy whispered and looked at the girl now curious.

"What king of magical powers do you have?" she asked her, she's talking to a bruised and chained up child. Agrona smiled at her.

"I'm a dragon slayer! What kind of magic do you use?" Agrona asked Lucy curiously.

"I'm a Celestial Spirit mage." Lucy said and the girl looked at her and laughed nervously.

"What is a Celestial spirit?" Lucy sweat dropped at the girl and sighed. But she looked at her laughing nervously, Star who was smiling and smiled too, she's injured and still smiling?

"How long have you been here, Agrona?" Lucy asked her, Agrona stopped laughing and thought about it. It can't be that long, right? She's just a child, probably only one year or two.

"5 years." Lucy's eyes bulged, 5 years? She's been in this prison for 5 years?

"H-how old are you?!" Lucy asked her, Argona blinked at her.

"At the state of my body now, I'm 9!" she said happy to be able to help Lucy and give some information. Maybe it's useful information!

"Y-you have been in this prison since you were 4" Lucy asked but it sounded more like a statement. Argona blinked.

"No, it's just that my body isn't-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence as a figure appeared at Lucy's door and opened it. It was Phantom.

"Ah, I see you made friends with our little dragon slayer, you don't need to be here I could bring you to our sweet." He said and Argona looked at her feet with sad eyes. She didn't like him, he's mean to her.

As she ignored their conversation she didn't hear anything until she heard Phantom shriek. She blinked and looked at the small window.

"It's best to not underestimate the oldest tricks!" Lucy said and Argona blinked.

"Then, take care." Lucy said and Argona smiled at her.

"Bye Lucy!" she shouted happy that she got away, now she has to make sure she can get away as well and then find Lucy and show her that she can do it too!

"Huh?" she asked herself as she saw the door open and Lucy was standing at the entrance with a slightly pale face.

"What are you doing here?" Argona asked Lucy confused.

"I won't leave you her behind!" Lucy said with a smile and Argona's eyes widened at her. In all the years she has lived, she has never seen a human act this way.

"Lucy, I can't leave." Argona said and Lucy frowned at her.

"These chains eat away magic and I need a key, Phantom has the key and I can't leave without Star." Argona said looking at Star with a smile and turned to Lucy with a frown on her face.

"Leave before Phantom catches you again, you don't have to help me." Lucy looked at the young girl in front of her with wide eyes.

"Besides," Lucy blinked as Argona smiled.

"I'm in no state to run away, I'll just be a burden." She said and Lucy could now see why. The chains have made her hands, feet and neck bleed from the weight and duration she's been wearing them. She was covered in bruises and had some scars and looked worn out.

"You can't escape me, this is a sky cell. You did me a good one there. Now, come to me!" Phantom said and was ready to grab Lucy. Argona's eyes widened.

"I'm going to punish you. I must show you how scary Phantom can be." He said.

"Lucy!" she shouted and began to cough, Lucy looked at Argona and closed her eyes jumping back and letting herself fall to the ground making Phantom look shocked and Argon's eyes widen.

"No…" was all Argona could say as Lucy fell to the ground from the high tower but she blinked as she heard a name being called.

"Natsu!"

First chapter is done, don't own anything!

This story will start off with her being a child, later she will be older.

So, what do you think? I hope some of you read something important to this story *hint, hint*

Okay, read, vote, comment/ review people, it makes me happy! And I get like Chopper when you give him a compliment, lol.

BloodyMoonX XD


	2. Jupiter

Lucy's Pov.

"Natsu!" i screamed, I'm sure i heard his voice!

"Lucy!" Natsu's voice rang out as I fell to the ground and before I could make contact with the ground he caught me making us smash into a wall. In the distance I could hear Happy shout.

"Lucy's falling from the sky!" he shouted.

"You're nuts, you know that?" Natsu asked me underneath me. My chest was in his face but I don't care, he's here!

"Natsu… I thought you were here…" I said happy that he's here. After I got off of him he began to untie my hands.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah… somehow…" I said.

"Thank goodness. Let's go back to the guild." Happy said and I narrowed my eyes. Now that Natsu's here he could help me to save Agrona.

"What? This is the headquarters… we should-"

"But Erza said to retreat!" Happy said.

"She's scared! I ain't afraid of them at all!" Natsu said as they argued.

"Master's been severely wounded!" Happy said. Master's wounded?

"I'll pay 'em back for that!" Natsu said.

"You can't handle it by yourself, Natsu!" Happy said.

"What did you say?" Natsu asked.

"You can't handle them!" Happy repeated.

"Don't say it twice!" Natsu shouted.

"Everyone's injured!" Happy shouted.

"Not me!" Natsu argued and hearing everything made me feel bad.

"Nab broke his arm…" Happy said.

"Because he's weak…" Natsu said.

"Even Macao!" Happy shouted.

" 'Cause he's an old geezer!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm sorry…" I said silently but they didn't hear me.

"I'm sorry." This time they heard me and stopped arguing while I gripped my skirt remembering how our Guild looked and how Levi and the other's looked when they got attacked and Master who was angry. Tears formed in my eyes and began to fall.

"It's all… It's all my fault! But I still wanted to be in the guild…" i said and turned to Natsu and Happy.

"I love Fairy Tail!" I said sniffing as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"Hey, what's the matter? What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy…" Happy said.

"Sure you can be in the guild. What's the problem?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, let's go back." Happy said.

"Uh, okay… I guess so…" Natsu said rubbing the back of his head "Lucy, come on, stand up." Natsu said.

"Don't pull her so much." Happy said.

"Then I'll carry you on my back, 'kay?" Natsu asked me.

"Now you're making Natsu cry!" Happy said as I cried more, it's all my fault!

"No, I'm not!" Natsu shouted.

"B-but what about Agrona?" I said and they looked at me confused.

"Who's Agrona?" Natsu asked.

"She's a small girl that's prisoner here as well, we have to help her!" I said looking up, they did the same.

"We need to go back to the guild first, we will ask Master first." Natsu said and I nodded as he carried me away to the guild on his back.

Agrona Pov.

I could hear Lucy crying, I was very worried but kept an eye on Phantom who was clutching between his legs. Why is that? It doesn't hurt that much, does it? He slowly got on his knees and he used his magic to show his rage as purple magic surrounded him. His hair swaying along and my eyes widened at him.

"Now you've gone and done it, girly!" he said and turned to me, my eyes widened slightly as I watched him.

"You will help me to make them regret everything." He said and I gulped.

3rd person Pov. At the Fairy Tail guild basement.

"Ah, damn it…"

"I can't believe we had to retreat!"

"This sucks!"

"And we didn't get revenge for the guild and Levy…"

"Damn it!"

Men from the guild talked and cursed as Lucy sat and listened to them while looking at the ground in guilt. Natsu was standing next to her leaning on the wall. The other's were making plans to attack Phantom and what they should bring with them.

"What's the matter? Still uneasy?" Gray asked Lucy, Natsu looked at her.

"No, it's not that. It's just… I'm sorry." Lucy said.

"Well, it's the faith of rich heiress' to get chaise. And the ones who protect them are men." Elfman said.

"Don't say it like that!" Gray said to him.

"But I'm really surprised. Why did you keep it a secret, Lucy?" Happy asked her.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything. After I ran away from home I didn't want to talk about it. For a whole year he never showed any interest for his runaway daughter. And now he wants me back? My father went to such terrible lengths to take me back… He's the worst!" Lucy said clenching her fists.

"But when you get down to it, it's originally my fault for running away from home, right?" Lucy asked.

"That's not true! Your father's the bad guy here!" Elfman said.

"You idiot!" Gray said.

"I mean, Phantom!" Elfman said.

"Thanks to my selfish actions , I've caused all this trouble for everyone. I'm really sorry. I guess if I went home, it would end this, right?" Lucy asked herself.

"I wonder about that." Natsu said making Lucy look at him.

"But 'rich heiress' doesn't strike the right tone. Laughing in this dirty old beer hall, and making a ruckus while on some adventures… That's the Lucy I know." Natsu said and Lucy looked down at her hands.

"You said you wanted to stay here, right? What's the point of returning someplace you don't want to go?" Natsu said and Lucy's eyes widened.

"You're Lucy of Fairy Tail!" Natsu said and Lucy looked at him again.

"This is your home to return to." Natsu said and Lucy began to cry again.

"Don't cry, shees… You're stronger than that!" Gray said while Elfman tried his best not to cry.

"Oh, right! Men are weak to tears!" Elfman said.

"What about the prisoner?" Natsu asked trying to distract her and stop crying. Lucy's eyes widened as she stopped crying and turned to Natsu with a shocked expression.

"I forgot about Agrona!" she said.

"Who's Agrona?" Gray asked looking confused.

"When I was in the prison, the cell next to me held a small girl with another Exceed! She said she's 9 and that she's been there for 5 years! She looked exhausted and worn out!" Lucy said and turned to a shocked Natsu, a 9 year old girl? How cruel can Phantom be?

"Natsu… she's dragon slayer." Lucy said and Natsu's eyes widened at Lucy, another dragon slayer? Before he could ask anything the ground began to shake.

"What's that?" Gray asked looking around confused.

"Outside!" a member shouted at the door and everyone ran outside. They could see something in the form of a big castle that's moving.

"What the hell?" Natsu asked looking at it. It was Phantom's guild that was lifted into the air on what looked like mechanic legs. It was coming right at Fairy Tail.

"Their Guild is walking!" Happy shouted shocked.

"Phantom?" Loki asked.

"W-What are we going to do?" another member asked.

"I didn't predict this… This is how they attack us?" Erza said standing alongside everyone in a towel.

At the guild Phantom was looking at the Fairy's guild that came into view and glared at it.

"The Magic Focusing Cannon, Jupiter… Ready." He said and his men prepared the Cannon. Phantom glanced at the small body that was laying on the ground next to his throne, unconscious. On his other side was a cage with a purple cat that was looking at the girl worriedly.

On the outside a wall opened and a big cannon appeared and stretched out aimed at Fairy Tail. Then a big ball of energy appeared and was ready to be fired.

"Eliminate them." Phantom said and his men nodded.

"This is bad! Everyone take cover!" Erza shouted as she turned back to look at everyone. The ball of energy got bigger and bigger. Erza turned back around and ran at the big Cannon making her towel drop to the ground.

"Erza!" Mirajane shouted.

"What are you doing?!" everyone looked at her worried and shocked from the Cannon. Erza began to requip.

"She's requipped?" Cana asked looking at Erza.

"H-Hey!" Loki shouted.

"I won't let you touch the guild!" Erza shouted.

"It's the Adamantine armor!" Happy shouted.

"She doesn't intend to actually block it, does she?" Bisca asked.

"I don't care how much defensive power that armor gives you!"

"Don't do it, Erza! You'll die!" Some members shouted at her.

"Get down!" Erza shouted.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted as he tried to go and get her away but Gray stopped him, holding him back.

"Natsu! All we can do is believe in her!" Gray shouted at Natsu. Then the Cannon fired at Fairy Tail as a big black swirly bean came right at it. Splitting the water in 2. Erza then moved her armor and a big iron shield formed, it made a magic shield appear the same size as the beam.

Erza stopped the beam and tried her best to keep it away from the guild and stop it completely. But her shield was beginning to crack. After a few more seconds her shield broke and she flew backwards as the beam stopped. Erza rolled around on the ground and stopped a few feet from the guild.

"W-whoa… She stopped it."

"She saved our butts, as usual." Elfman said.

"But…" Cana said as they looked at Erza.

"Erza, hang in there!" Natsu shouted as he ran to her.

"Makarov," A voice boomed and they looked at the moving guild.

"And now Erza as well. Both are out of commission. You no longer have a chance of victory. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia." Phantom's voice rang loudly.

"Right now, or else I will have to use something more powerful than this Cannon." Phantom said as he glanced at the still unconscious girl.

Everyone began to disagree and Lucy felt very bad.

"Hand her over." Phantom said and got mad at them. Lucy got more and more pressure from all of this.

"We'd rather die than sell out our friends!" Erza's voice overpowered everyone's.

Unaware that a certain girl's eyes opened and she listened to everything that's been said.

"Our answer will never change, no matter what! We will kick your ass!" Natsu shouted and Lucy began to cry. Phantom stood up from his seat and looked at them angrily.

"Then you'll get a second extra-large helping of Jupiter! Quiver in fear for the 15 minutes it takes to charge!" Phantom shouted and ghost like figures appeared.

"Stare into the pits of hell, Fairy Tail! You only have two choices left." Phantom shouted at them angrily.

"Be destroyed by my troops or be blown away by Jupiter!" Phantom said.

"We have to do something about Jupiter." Cana said and Natsu turned to her.

"I'll burst it to pieces! 15 minutes, right? Let me at it!" Natsu shouted and Cana nodded. Natsu turned to the guild and ran at it.

"Happy!" he shouted and jumped into the air as Happy grabbed him by his back and they flew at Phantoms guild.

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted as they flew off.

"Elfman, we're going in too!" Gray shouted as he and Elfman ran at the guild too.

"All right!" Elfman shouted as he ran besides Gray.

"We'll make a stand here! Got it?" Cana said and got her cards into her hands and the other's agreed and got into fighting stances. Mirajane took Lucy away into safety but before Mirajane could take a step a small voice was heard, a little laugh to be precise.

Everyone looked at the guild and Phantom turned to his side and glared at the small girl than was pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"I'm glad you have friends that will fight for you Lucy." Lucy stopped in her track and turned to the walking guild with wide eyes.

"Agrona." Lucy whispered.

"For a while I thought all humans were weak, useless and good for nothing." A small chuckle was heard and a growl that came from Phantom.

"But I guess that only a certain group of people is as I think they are, and Phantom is one of them." Agrona said and looked up at him as he glared down at her and gritted his teeth. Then a laugh was heard.

"Lucy! You better not make them regret doing all of this! It would be a shame to lose all of what you have here!" Lucy's hands went to her mouth and tears ran down her cheeks.

"You little piece of trash, I would have killed you if you weren't worth this much. You will be the one to destroy this guild if Jupiter doesn't work." Phantom said, but everyone could hear the conversation.

"What makes you so sure of it?" she asked him panting as her magic got sucked away.

"Agrona!" Star shouted as Phantom held her cage in his hands.

"If you don't, I'll kill the cat." He said and grinned.

"You're the worst, if you would have any self respect you would free me and not hold Star here against her will." Agrona said and glared at him, but began to cough.

"If I did that the fight wouldn't be so fair, would it?" he asked and threw the cage away making Agrona's eyes widen.

"Star!" Agrona shouted and then grunted as Phantom grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her up to his level.

"You should better know your place girl, or else you won't see the cat ever again." He said and Agrona glared at him.

"You lowlife human." She growled dangerously at him making his eyes widen and drop her, as she caught and looked up at him growling like a dragon would he took a step back looking at her nervously and then laughed.

"Y-you can't do anything, your magic has been drained from the chains, you can't do anything!" he laughed and watched as more of her magic was drained and she leaned on the ground, exhausted. Phantom turned back and watched as Fairy Tail fought with his ghosts, Lucy was then taken away by Mirajane.

Everyone was shocked to hear Phantom be such cruel to a person with such a small voice, Natsu was furious because Lucy told him about Agrone and that she's another dragon slayer. He has to save her, he has to know if she knows something about Igneel.

As they fought Pahntom listened to them and laughed when Loki said that they were cursed.

"Exactly! Phantom soldiers, where just a touch will sap away your life! That is Shade!" Phantom said as they attacked Fairy Tail.

In the meantime Natsu was on Jupiter hitting it, trying to break it and save the Guild.

"Damn it! Not even a dent!" Natsu shouted.

"I guess we will have to destroy it from the inside!" Happy said as he watched Natsu hit Jupiter. Natsu stopped and they jumped into Jupiter and ran inside.

"All right, let's go!" Natsu shouted as they ran.

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

After a minute they arrived at the end and looked inside a room with a big clock.

"11 minutes until Jupiter fires." A voice said as the clock moved.

"It looks like lacrima for concentrating magic." Happy said as they watched a big dark ball in the center of the room.

"I've never seen a lacrima that big before." Natsu said.

"A magic Focusing Cannon is a weapon that uses concentrated magic power instead of a cannon shell." Happy said.

"I don't really get it, but all I need to do it is break it, right?" Natsu asked but before Happy could answer a voice stopped him.

"I won't let you do that." Natsu and Happy looked down at a guy that was standing and looking up at them.

"A lookout?" Happy asked.

"Whatever! I'll just get rid of anyone in our way!" Natsu said and attacked the guy.

"I won't let you." The guy said.

"I don't have time for this! Outta my way!" Natsu shouted ready to attack the guy with a flaming fist but suddenly his fist hit his own cheek instead.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Happy asked him flying above him.

"Uh, my body is… on it's own… " Natsu said and landed on his feet.

"Looks like you're getting in our way." The guy said and the big clock moves again.

"10 minutes until Jupiter fires." The voice from a minute ago said again.

Agrona slowly opened her eyes and stared at Star's cage, she was chained to a wall again. She looked around and sighed looking at the chains and narrowed her eyes.

It's time…

Chapter 2 is done, yey.

I own nothing and I hope you guys like it. I'm so tired, I wrote it at night.

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review, it makes me happy ^^

BloodyMoonX XD


End file.
